


Heat

by sassanatsu



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassanatsu/pseuds/sassanatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shamelessly gawked at him. Carefully examining every detail. She licked her lips, stifling a heavy sigh. He was just sitting there, his eyes glued to the TV. His arms rested on the back and arm of the couch. His legs spread in that relaxed way boys usually sat, but for some reason it made her burn. Sasayan made her burn. The way he smiled, how comfortable he always was and how cunning. And the way one corner of his grin always twitched a little higher whenever he said something insidious or canny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I wrote smut of my OTP. I had the urge, so I did it. I shouldn't be as happy as I am about this, ahaha!

She had been thinking about it all day. It littered her thoughts and clouded any resemblance of what little right-mindedness she had. She twitched and adjusted to his every movement, stealing glances. Occasionally, without thinking, those glances would turn into long stares, roaming his entire form. Her body was so warm, she could feel the growing heat in the pit of her stomach and the ever present flush of her self-inflicted humiliation.

No. It wasn't humiliating, but it was annoying. Annoying that she couldn't bring herself to make a move. All she needed to do was let her hand slip a little to the left, to brush his, and that small touch would light her on fire enough that her hesitation would disappear. She didn't want to fall to such pathetic tactics. The sensations running through her weren't those of a nervous school girl.

The room felt so open and empty. It made the small distance between the two of them seem so much bigger. It made the heat in her stomach ache, right then she felt like she could be as close to him as possible, but it still wouldn't be enough unless they...

Natsume realized she was staring again and whipped her head around, hugging quietly. _God, this is so stupid! I want this so bad. We're dating now, it's okay right? What the hell?! Just go over there and do it. Do something! Dammit, I'm going insane!_ , she internally whined in frustration. _Okay, screw it!_

She shamelessly gawked at him. Carefully examining every detail. She licked her lips, stifling a heavy sigh. He was just sitting there, his eyes glued to the TV. His arms rested on the back and arm of the couch. His legs spread in that relaxed way boys usually sat, but for some reason it made her burn. Sasayan made her burn. The way he smiled, how comfortable he always was and how cunning. And the way one corner of his grin always twitched a little higher whenever he said something insidious or canny.

She got up and moved to stand directly in front of him. He saw her coming and watched her squat down in front of him, resting her hands on his knees. "Hey," he said looking down at her. She took a shaky breath in and started moving her hands slowing up his thighs. He jerked in suprise, "Wha-Natsume".

He didn't have enough time to process, it crossed his mind that he should pull her hands away, but she only paused when he had twitched and her hands were very near to their destination. His breathing sped up at a ridiculous rate and his heart was pounding against his chest. "I-w-wait, we shouldn't".

Natsume pretended like she hadn't heard him and stood, bent over and her fingertips were already pressing against the place where Sasayan's dick was hidden by his jeans. She could hear him gulp when she leaned forward even more to rest one of her hands on the back of the couch while her other hand was working. She massaged the growing lump in his pants, making his breath shake and his eyes roll. She took his mouth in hers and sucked on his bottom lip.

His pants were getting tighter and his breath was coming in short raspy intakes. He threw away any thoughts he had about stopping before. And as she kissed him, he reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling Natsume onto him. Her knees were pressing into the edge of the couch, she still had to lean forward to keep any distance from coming between their mouths. Wrapping her free hand around his neck, she straightened her back, forcing him to crane his neck and work for her.

He elicited a grow and bit her lip, before moving his hands to her thighs and pulling her completely on top of him. He rubbed his hands up underneath her skirt, roughly taking control of her hips and pressing them into his. A throbbing pain starting. She buried her hands in his hair, rocking her hips back and forth, gasping in the heat. Her mouth tasted sweet and when she pulled away, he moaned in protest.

"Take off your shirt, now," she demanded heavily. But before he could move she violently pulled it over his head and came back at the warmth inside his mouth. He ran his hands up her shirt and over her bra, squeezing lightly, feeling her shiver from his touch.

"Now you", she desperately took it off while Sasayan reached around and worked to unstrap the bra. It took him a minute, and he grumbled angrily before ripping it off.

Natsume let her head fall back as Sasayan sucked on one of her nipples. His tongue swirling and making small cries escape from her swollen mouth. She pulled on his hair, the heat she felt before building up in every part of her body as they rocked their hips together. It was ravishing and delicious and she could feel the wetness in her panties.

She pulled his head back, looking down onto a smile she was so familiar with, except this time, his eyes were brimming with lust. She smashed her mouth into his, grinding into him ruthlessly.

He pulled her panties down to her knees and stroked the lips of her opening. She cried out loudly, "Oh god, S-Sasayan..." she mewled softly into his ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" breathed onto her collarbone, nibbling and leaving his marks everywhere.

"No!" she dug her nails into his shoulders. She could feel his smile against her skin, making her smile and rest her head on his. Then she was reminded of her need when he massaged her clit with his thumb. "Do it! Do it, now!" she commanded, leaning back to look him in the eyes. Clearly embarrassed, even though at that point it didn't make sense to be. She reached down, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down. He kissed her lightly as she did so, then awkwardly shoved his jeans and boxers down enough that they wouldn't get in the way, sighing from relief of the freedom of his constricting clothes.

Natsume lip's parted and her eyes filled with desire. She stroked the length of his member, earning a low groan. She felt the vibration of the noise in his chest and on his mouth when she enveloped his in hers.

He helped her settle onto him, his hands under her skirt once more, taking control of her hips. He felt her tremble and waited for her to start moving first, then began slowing rolling his hips into hers. Their kiss was slow and allowed for her to communicate to him when it was okay to go faster.

Soon she was yearning for as much as him as she could get and she pulled away, "Faster..." she whispered. And he quickened the pace. "No, Sasayan. F-faster!" she scratched down his arms.

He started ramming into her at a deafening rate, his grip on her hips growing tighter as she rolled in sync with his thrusts. Their lips brushed continuously as they looked into each other's craving eyes. Taking turns breathing in and out and listening to the others grunts and moans.

Natsume noisily gasped at each wave of ecstasy. Her entire body flushed in pink, shaking from pleasure. And Sasayan made low rumbles that hummed through them both. They felt insatiable-voracious and feral.

Sasayan put his hands up to her waist as he rode out his orgasm, the sensation pulsing through him making him purr. He emptied into her and it sent her over the edge, she let out a last moan before the same sensation wracked her body.

They sat like that, huffing and glistening from the sheen of sweat covering them. He helped her up and they slowly regained the clothes they had lost. Then Sasayan laughed and Natsume whipped around, blushing and wondering if he was laughing at her, "What?!"

He walked to her and took her face in his hands, still smiling the best smile she knew. "Nothing. I love you," he kissed her lightly and she sighed into him.

"I love you," she said, flushing. "But, we are all sweaty and it is disgusting."

He dropped his hands and gave her the look he seemed to reserve only for her-the _Are-you-stupid?_ look. She glared back before laughing loudly, kissing his nose and running into the bathroom.

Sasayan stared after her, smiling because the girl he loved was finally all his.


End file.
